(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a table and bench assembly, and in particular to a table and bench assembly that can be easily converted from a folded configuration to an unfolded configuration without the use of springs.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Tables with attached benches on either side of the table, commonly known as picnic tables, are generally constructed with a rectangular table top that is supported on two pairs of legs. Each leg pair is attached to the undersurface of the table top adjacent one end of the table and is comprised of first and second legs that extend outwardly to opposite sides of the table. Horizontal bracing members are attached across each leg pair at approximately the mid-point of the legs, with the opposed ends of each bracing member extending beyond the table sides. Benches are then attached to the ends of the bracing members on each side of the table. The benches are generally positioned above the outer ends of the legs, so that the table will not tilt when individuals are seated on one of the benches.
The above table and bench assembly has been popular for many years, and has been used for many purposes in addition to outdoor picnics. Some styles are available as kitchen or dining furniture, and smaller versions can be used by children as play furniture. The overall assembly, however, is quite large and bulky, limiting its popularity for purposes that requires the table for only a limited period of time. Therefore, prior art assemblies have been devised that can be folded for storage while not in use and opened only when the table and bench assembly is needed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,314, issued May 2, 1995 to the present inventor, describes a table and bench assembly comprised of a rectangular table top, a bench assembly, and four leg assemblies. The table top includes a plurality of attached table braces, and at least two structural braces hingedly attached to at least two of the table braces so that the structural braces can be manipulated between a folded and unfolded position.
The bench assembly includes two bench brace members transversely positioned with respect to the table top, two seat members which are longitudinally positioned with respect to the table top and which are mounted at corresponding ends of the bench brace members and four bench stops, one each coupled to each intersection of the bench braces with the seat members, so that one end of each of the bench stops extends inward towards the table top beyond the inner edge of each seat member;
Each leg assembly is pivotally attached to the table top assembly and comprising a generally parallelogram-shaped leg body, having a rounded heel end for facilitating the pivoting of the leg assembly with respect to the table top, a spring slot cut in the heel end of the leg body to house a spring and spring rod, a spring rod inserted through the spring slot to enable attachment of one end of a spring thereto, a notch for engagement with one of the bench stops when the table is unfolded, and a spring, attached at one end to the spring rod and at the other end to the table top
When the table is folded, all four leg assemblies are folded up underneath the table top assembly and the springs are under tension, the table top assembly rests on top of the bench braces with the structural braces in the folded position, so that an anchoring means can be inserted through the table braces, bench braces, and leg assemblies to anchor the table in the folded position. When the anchoring means is removed and the entire table structure is lifted by lifting up on the bench assembly, the leg assemblies are pulled by the springs to an unfolded position, and the bench assembly is then lowered into a position such that the bench stops engage the notches, placing the table in the unfolded position.
The above table and bench assembly has proven to be superior to other prior art structures since it can be stored in a limited space, and then easily unfolded for use. However, the use of springs to open and hold the legs creates a potential hazard, since the pull of the stretched springs on the 2.times.6 legs causes the legs to rotate rapidly and with considerable force. The spring assembly, in addition to adding to the cost of the table, can also break or become detached from the table creating a further hazard.
Also, the table legs are held in their extended position by the springs, which are under minimal tension when the table is in the unfolded position, allowing the legs to move inwardly when the table is being used. As a result, the table can be somewhat unstable, and the pinching action of the moving legs relative to the table top can create an additional hazard, especially when the table is constructed in smaller size versions for use as children's furniture.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in table and bench assemblies of the type described in the Wallace patent that would eliminate these hazards, while still providing an assembly that can be stored in a compact, folded configuration, and easily unfolded for use, especially when the table is designed for use by children.